


13 Lives to Live

by The_Shadow



Category: Doctor Who, Five for Fighting - Fandom
Genre: 100 Years to Live, Angst, Fanvids, Five for Fighting, Hope, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shadow/pseuds/The_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor doesn't want to go. Before he regenerates, all his lives flash before his eyes, as do their deaths. (SPOILERS FOR REGENERATIONS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 Lives to Live

**Author's Note:**

> There was great deal of fan disagreement over the Tenth Doctor's regeneration. Me, I loved it, but I understand why some didn't.
> 
> This video is meant to represent what I feel regerenation would be like: sad and terrifying, but so, so hopeful. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> As a final note, this video was started before the 50th anniversary, but completed afterwards. The original draft included scenes from the movie for the 8th Doctor. After "The Night of the Doctor", some of those scenes were added to make from for the official regeneration. It was a conscious decision to exclude the War Doctor, as there was no room for him and I could never decide whether I felt he fit within the tone and theme I was aiming for.


End file.
